tfoe_map_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Diplomacy (TWo2250)
Alliances; The Anti-Russian Coalition, Participants- UAE, The Resistance+Vassals, France+Vassals, The Free Colonies and Argentina. The Anti-European Coalition, Participants-The Resistance+Vassals, France+Vassals, Argentina and the UAE. The Modern-Muslim Alliance, Participants- The Moroccan Empire, The UAE, Yugoslavia, The Turkic Resistance(Vassal of UAE). The Alliance of the five, Participants- Russia, China, India, The EU and The AU... Wars; The War for supremacy over the moon, Participants - Russia, China and The EU VS France The War for Supremacy over Mars, ''' Participants - Russia and China vs France, The Free Colonies and All Martian tribes. '''The War of Beach Independence, '''Participants - The Beach Resistance & France VS Russia '''The Afro-Arab conflict, '''Participants - The Moroccan Empire & UAE VS The African Union. '''The War for Bolivian & Paraguayan Independence - '''Participants - Argentina VS UN Vassals; The Resistance - The Anglian Resistance and The Danish Resistance. France - The Beach Resistance. The UAE - The Turkic Resistance. Political Agreements; '''5 turn peace treaty- USA & Argentina. Elections; Country Situations - USA - At war with Argentina (Currently at a ceasefire), Russia, The Martian Empire... ''Allied with ''UN, EU, UAE, The Resistance, France & Japan... UN - At war with Argentina, The EU and Russia... '''Allied with '''USA, UAE, The Resistance, France & Japan... The South African Commonwealth - At war with nobody, Allied with The USA, The East African Republic, The African Union, The UN '''''and India...'' The East African Republic - At war with nobody, Allied with ''The UN, The South African Commonwealth and '''''the African Union. India - At war with nobody, Allied with' The USA,'' ''The South African Commonwealth, China, Russia, The EU and The AU...'' China - At war with ''Tribe Zedesolas, Hoxing Sunweming and The Martian Empire, Allied with Russia, India, The EU and The AU. Japan - At war with nobody, Allied with '''''The USA, The UN and The EU,... Russia - At war with USA, UN, The Resistance+vassals, the Beach resistance, France, The Free colonies '''''And all Martian tribes. Allied with '''''The Martian Empire, China, India, The EU and The AU... UAE - At war with Russia, The AU '''''and The AU'', Allied with ''USA,UN, The Resistance+Vassals, France+Vassals, and The Empire of Morocco...'' The Resistance - At war with ''Russia and The EU'', Allied with ''The USA,The UN,The UAE, Argentina and France+Vassals...'' The EU- At war with ''The Resistance+Vassals'', ''The UN'' and ''France'', Allied with ''China, Russia, India, The AU, USA, & Japan...'' France - At War with ''The EU,' Russia, China, India and The AU, Allied with USA, UAE, The Resistance, UN, and The Republic of Free Mars Colonies... Greece - At war with'' 'Nobody, Allied with ''The EU...'' Yugoslavia - At war with nobody, Allied with ''The EU...'' The Republic of Free mars colonies - At war with nobody, Allied with ''France''... Zendesolas - At war with The '''Martian Empire '''and '''China Allied with Hoxing Sunweming... Hoxing Sunweming - At war with The Martian Empire and''' China', Allied with '''Zendesolas...' The Martian Empire - At war with Zenedesolas, Hoxing Sunweming, The USA '''and '''China, Allied with Russia... Category:Subpages of Map Games